The Slytherin Army, Death Eaters Reborn
by Jaylyn Gilfer Bustinex
Summary: Tania Dethart is a long time friend of Draco and a fellow Slytherin. She goes back in time and becomes involved with Tom Riddle. Upon returning to her own time, she works to fulfil a vow she made to Tom, helping him return to power. Complete.
1. End of Third Year

Disclaimer: This is a story where Harry Potter is NOT the good guy. This is from a Slytherin Point Of View and Harry will not win at the end. Flamers go ahead and yell, but this is my story, and if you don't like, then don't read.

Disclaimer 2- I changed the timeline to have Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy and James Potter going to school at the same time.   
  
Disclaimer 3- I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. Only Tania and her family are my creations.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Four Slytherin figures made their way silently down to the Entrance Hall and out into the courtyard. They didn't say a word as they filed past their fellow students on the way to Hogsmeade. None were needed. They all knew what they were going to do. It was a strange looking little group, three sixth year guys and a third year girl. The third year was leading the group, and the only strange thing about her was a silver witch's lock that she had dyed streaks of Slytherin green. The green almost matched her eyes.  
  
But no one paid much attention to the little group, which was exactly the way she wanted it. If asked later, none of the students would have been able to state that she and her House-mates had even been there. A simple enough spell, but requiring a lot of energy since it had to affect 2/3 of the student population, not to mention anyone that was around once they made it to Hogsmeade. But she had prepared for this and had given each of her sixth years a small vial containing a potion to reenergize their strength if needed.  
  
The trip to Hogsmeade was uneventful. Once the swarm of students started breaking off into different buildings, the drain become easier. They turned down an almost deserted side alley and continued to the end. She raised a hand to halt them a few feet from a certain door. She faced her group, pulling her wand out of a pocket. They copied her motion.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, quietly. They nodded. She placed her wand into the center of the group and the others put theirs on top of hers.  
  
"Absolute Power." they whispered and broke up. Two returned to the mouth of the alley, one stayed with her. He stationed himself across from the door that was their goal. She gave her group one last look before pushing the door open and entering the darkness beyond.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Tania Dethart paused at the bottom of the stairs that led to Common Room and surveyed the area. Three sixth years had come in behind her and were wearily collapsing into over-stuffed armchairs by the fire. She smiled. They had preformed better than she had expected.  
  
At their customary table, in the center of Common Room, sat her long time and closest friend, Draco Malfoy. He was copying something from a old, worn book onto a roll of parchment. She strode over and sat down in her seat at the table. He looked up from his book as she did and grinned.  
  
"Well?" he asked, setting down his quill. "How was your trip?" She didn't answer instead called over Draco's shoulder to a second year coming off the stairs from the girls dorms.  
  
"Bethany, be a darling and bring a glass me of that pumpkin juice." Bethany looked over at her and nodded. In a few seconds, Tania was sipping cold pumpkin juice and Draco was mock glaring at her for making him wait. She laughed and set down her juice. She reached inside her robes and pulled out two black books with silver binding. Draco's eyes lit up at the sight and he grinned in anticipation.  
  
"The potion worked perfectly and the spell was flawless. Our sixth years preformed better than expected. No one noticed we were there and the potion made the bookshop owner pliable enough to get the books. No one will ever be able to point this at us." She sighed in contentment Yet another of her plans and potions had worked exactly the way she had intended.  
  
"Of course it worked. You're a genius in Potions. Oh, that reminds me. The Fifth years want to pull something on Hufflepuff tomorrow before the End of Year Feast. I gave them permission. Here's their plan, if you'd like to look it over. It's not brilliant, but not shoddy either." Draco handed her a scroll. She studied it for a few moments, then nodded.  
  
"It's decent. I would have given them my permission, too. I can't believe that it's end of the year already. There is so much we have to get done. If only I had finished the potion earlier, we wouldn't have had to wait until the last Hogsmeade trip to get the books and could have studied them together. Now, I'll have to take them home for the summer. I don't even know if I'll be able to see you this summer."  
  
Draco placed a hand on her arm. "Come on, we talked about this. There was no way to finish the potion earlier and at least we have the books now. We'll send letters each day and spend the summer in our Fathers' libraries. They have books that even the school doesn't. We'll meet in Diagon Alley before beginning of next term and sneak to Knockturn Alley. The summer will pass before you know it and I'm sure my Father will host those summer balls of his and I'll make sure that when he invites your family that he makes a special note for you. That way your Father will have to bring you with or insult my Father. And we have Floo powder to send in the fire."  
  
She nodded. "You're right. I just hate going home." A thread of fear, that she would never show anyone, but Draco, flickered in her eyes for a second.  
  
He squeezed her arm in sympathy. "It will be over before you know it." he repeated.  
  
"Of course. Now, let's look at these as much as possible before we have to leave for the summer." The two of them bent over the table and no one dared to disturb them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
The train ride back to the London was uneventful. She, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had shared a compartment and she and Draco had talked freely. Not only were Crabbe and Goyle loyal to Draco and her, but they were really too stupid to understand what they were talking about.  
  
Too soon the train pulled into the station, and they began to disembark, now dressed in their 'normal' clothes. For her and Draco, they weren't that much different than their school robes. Only the Muggle students and some half-bloods looked different. The only thing that was obviously not a school uniform was their blazers.  
  
They were green and silver, with a coiled serpent on the back. The Slytherin crest was embroidered on the left breast with the word "Slytherin" underneath. Below that was their names. Draco had one more word under his name, "Seeker" since that was his position on the Quidditch team. They stepped off the train and into the crowd of students and parents. She bumped into Draco as he stopped suddenly in front of her.  
  
"What's the matter?" she touched his shoulder and felt tension.  
  
"My parents are here." he said, quietly. Tania looked around and saw two people that had to be Draco's parents. The man had the same white-blond hair, and the woman next to him had Draco's eyes. They wore the arrogant expression that her family did. The one she and Draco wore outside Common Room. She and Draco walked over.  
  
"Draco." his mother said, hugging him.  
  
"Hello, Mother." he said, enduring the hug for a few moments, before pulling back. He nodded to his Father.  
  
"Hello, Father." Lucius Malfoy nodded to his son. He looked over at her and frowned for a moment, then looked at Draco.  
  
"And who is your friend, Draco?" he asked, a subtle reproach in his voice that Draco had forgotten to introduce her already. Draco turned to her.  
  
"Tania this is my Mother Narcissa Black Malfoy and my father Lucius Malfoy. Mother, Father, may I present Tania Dethart." Tania nodded to them.  
  
"I am honored to meet you both." she said, politely. Mrs. Malfoy smiled and nodded back. Draco's Father raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dethart? Your Father is Kent Dethart, correct?" she nodded. "The Detharts and the Malfoys have always been allies. It is good to see that continue. Come Draco. Good day, Ms Dethart." Lucius swept off.  
  
"Good Day, Mr. Malfoy." she said and looked at Draco. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's only three months," he whispered. "Send me an owl when you get home." She nodded and stepped back. She watched as Draco and his mother stepped through the barrier to take them back to the Muggle World. She turned and saw a servant had already collected her things. Her brothers, Hunter and Falon, were already waiting. She joined them.  
  
"Let's get going." she said, resigned. They stepped through the barrier. Something was spinning and she fell into darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
The darkness grew lighter and she was aware that she had a body and it was lying down.  
  
"She's waking up." a voice said. There were footsteps and another voice.  
  
"You sent for me, Headmaster?"  
  
The first voice spoke again. "Yes, Tom. I believe you will be needed for this. Tell me, there is an extra bed in the girls dorm correct?" She opened her eyes a crack, fighting not to cry out as the light poured in. She could make out two figures. One was an old man, with grey hair and beard. The other was a younger guy. He was wearing black robes with green and silver around the neck and on a crest on the left breast of his robe. He frowned.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster, there is an empty bed in the girls dorm. May I ask why you wish to know?" This was the second voice she had heard. The old man pointed to her.  
  
"Who she is and where she comes from, I do not know, but she wears Slytherin colors on her jacket." That was the first voice. "You may open your eyes fully, child. You are safe here." He spoke kindly. She opened her eyes and blinked against the light. She sat up and her hair fell into her face. She absently flicked it back over her ear.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked. The old man answered.  
  
"I am Headmaster Dippet of Hogwarts School. This is Tom Riddle, a Prefect of Slytherin. You are in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. We found you collapsed outside in the courtyard. Who are you child? I know you are not a Slytherin, yet you wear their colors. How did you come to be at Hogwarts?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak a scathing retort, but her mind was blank. She frowned, trying to remember...something...anything. Potions...potion lists and ingredients came back to her. Facts about the Dark Arts and spells for Charms filled her mind.  
  
"I...I don't know. I don't remember. I know potions and charms, but I don't remember how I got here. Wait! I, um, my name, is T.." she thought hard, it was right there. Her head started throbbing. "Tania. My name is Tania." she said, closing her eyes against the pain.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the Prefect's face. Tom, right? He smiled gently and she felt a little batter. He held out a goblet.  
  
"Here, this will help with the pain, Tania." he said. She liked the way he said her name. She downed the liquid and the pain started to recede. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, Tom." she replied. She looked at the Headmaster. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "Until we figure out who you are or your memories return, the only thing we know is that you have ties to Slytherin. For now, you may stay with that House and go to classes with your year. Your pocket had the results from a third year final, so I will have you study with the Fourth Years. Tom will make sure you are alright. I will leave you in his capable hands. If you need assistance, do not hesitate to ask." The Headmaster left.  
  
She looked at Tom. "I'm sorry you got stuck with me."  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry, I don't mind. Can you stand?" She shrugged and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slowly put her weight on her feet and stood. She grinned at Tom, then swayed and reached out for the bed.  
  
Strong arms caught her and pulled her back to standing. She looked up and saw Tom. He laughed softly.  
  
"Perhaps you'd better let me help you." he said. She blushed and nodded. He slid an arm around her waist and led her out of the Hospital Wing and toward the Slytherin Common Room.


	2. The New Slytherins and Tom

Disclaimer 4- I have said that Tania is a Third, almost Fourth Year. Well....she acts like she's older. Deal with it.  
  
Disclaimer 5- I forgot this when I wrote Disclaimer 3, the name of Hunter Dethart was originally from a friend of mine from a HP RPG site. Credit should go to him.  
  
Remember HARRY DOES NOT WIN. IN FACT HE DIES A HORRIBLE DEATH AT THE END.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Tania looked up from the book she was reading as a foul smell came to her. She saw a guy with white-blonde hair mixing ingredients. A blue smoke was pouring from the beaker. She sighed and walked over. She stood over his shoulder and glanced at the potion he was trying to make.  
  
"You are doing it wrong." she sneered, then frowned. Why had she said it like that? It felt right, as if she normally spoke that way. He looked up and glared at her.  
  
"And I suppose you're going to tell me what I'm doing wrong." he retorted.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know if I should waste my time. It's not that hard of a potion, I've made potions that are much harder, perfectly." A low chuckle interrupted them. They both turned to see Tom and a group of Slytherins standing at the bottom of the steps. Tom was amused.  
  
He walked over to them, the group following. "You should let her, Lucius. I've been exploring the depths of her knowledge and she seems to have a brilliance in regard to Potions." Lucius nodded.  
  
"Slytherins help each other. I'll take any assistance you can offer. I am Lucius Malfoy." He stuck out a hand. She studied him for a moment, glancing at Tom, who gave her a small smile. She took Lucius' hand.  
  
"I am Tania. I don't remember my last name yet. I will someday. And don't worry, Draco had problems with that one too."  
  
Lucius frowned. "Who is Draco?" he asked.  
  
She paused. "I don't know. I don't remember."  
  
Tom put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me introduce you to some of my closest friends. This is Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. You've met Lucius Malfoy, and this is Severus Snape, Charles Cromwell, and Kent Dethart. Crabbe and Goyle have detention, so you can meet them later. You appear to have a great deal of knowledge that we are very interested in. We'd like you to join us. We'll be you guides and protectors around school and you can teach us what you know."  
  
She hesitated. She didn't know why, but she was very wary of sharing her knowledge. He put his other hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.  
  
He smiled. "Please. I'd really like you too. I think you'd fit in perfectly."  
  
She grinned back. "Alright, Tom. Sure."  
  
He chuckled and hugged her. "Good. I knew you'd say yes. Classes start tomorrow. Kent, Lucius, Severus, and Narcissa are fourth years with you. Crabbe and Goyle are third years and Bella, Charles, and I are Fifth. Now, I can do that potion, but I just mastered it over the summer. Why don't you explain to us all how it's supposed to be made." She nodded and all of them crowded around the table.  
  
"Potions is the best of the arts, in my opinion. It is a subtle art that few have any real talent for. For those who have the skill, you can bottle fame, brew glory, and put a stopper in death." she began.  
  
"Amazing." Severus whisper, awed. His eyes were alight with eagerness. She grinned. "Yes, there is nothing better than a softly bubbling cauldron. So, here is where you started to go wrong, Lucius..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Many weeks had passed since Tania came to Hogwarts. She had become good friends with Tom's group and was even closer to Tom himself. He seemed to understand her better than she did. He was sweet and charming, but wanted power and had ambition to match what she felt for herself. Tom seemed to feel the same way. He had asked her to walk down to the Lake with him after classes. The rest of the group had dispersed for the afternoon.  
  
"We're very alike, you and I," he said as they started down the path toward the lake. "You seem to understand me better than anyone, even Bella." Tania suppressed a sneer at Bella. She like Bellatrix well enough, but it bothered her how close she was to Tom.  
  
She nodded instead. "I feel the same way. You have the same thirst for power and knowledge that I have." Tom stopped abruptly and pulled her to face him. She looked up at him, waiting. He searched her face for a moment.  
  
"I have never met anyone who seems to see my dream as clearly as I do, even Bella, for all she tries." He touched her face, then leaned over and kissed her. It was short. When he broke off, she looked at him. His eyes were full of passion, his face flushed and his breathing a little ragged.  
  
She licked her lips and reached out and touched his. He kissed her fingers, waiting. She took half a step closer and that was all the encouragement he needed. He put his arms around her waist and pressed her against him, capturing her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
After a few amazing moments, they broke apart for air. Tom grinned at her. This was different from every other time she had seen Tom smile. Those were charming, polite, kind. This was ambitious, cunning, possessive, passionate. She laughed.  
  
"So there is the real Tom. I was hoping that I had figured out the hints correctly. This is the Tom I want to see." She stroked his face with one hand, the other still entangled in his hair. He trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth back to her ear.  
  
"I knew I was right about you." he whispered. She leaned her head on his shoulder and felt his breath moving gently across her neck and shivered in delight. She heard an amused chuckle in her ear.  
  
"The others call me Voldermort, but I want you to always call me Tom." he whispered.  
  
"Alright." she said. They were both shocked back to reality when cries split the air. Cruel laughter followed. Tania pulled out her wand.  
  
"That was Potter and Sirius laughing." she ground out, fury replacing the passion. They hurried down to the Lake.  
  
"Oh, For the love of Merlin!" she exclaimed at the sight in front of her. Potter had charmed Severus and had him floating mid-air while he and Sirius and Remus Lupin laughed.  
  
Tania didn't know why, but from the first time she had seen James Potter, she had hated him. Sirius Black was the same way, but she felt a condescending distain for him as well. Remus Lupin confused her. She didn't like him because of Potter, but at the same time she was wary of him. But Potter, Potter she hated. She strode into the clearing.  
  
"That's enough. I've had it with you, Potter. I will teach you to mess with my House-mate." She pointed her wand at James.  
  
"Expelliaramus!" she yelled. James flew back and his wand was in her hand. She turned her wand to Severus, who had started to fall. "Wingardium Leviosa " Snape's downward plunge stopped and he was gently set on the grass. She moved over to him.  
  
"Severus, why don't you stand up for yourself? He torments you because you let him. Slytherins stick together. We have your back. Even if Potter is too strong, stand up to him and we will stand with you. If you want I can help you learn the charms to make him back off." Snape hung his head in shame. She pushed it up with her wand.  
  
"No! You are a Slytherin. The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes. You are in the best House. There is no shame in asking your House-mates for help. We're your family remember?"  
  
"And family is everything for Slytherin." he finished.  
  
"Right. Now I'll handle Potter now, and we'll work on those spells this weekend." She stood and faced James. He had gotten back on his feet and was glaring at her. Sirius and Remus had their wands out, defending James. She pointed her wand at them.  
  
"I do not take kindly to anyone messing with my House-mates. If you do anything to any of them, you will not like the consequences. This is your only warning." Sirius took a step forward.  
  
"What is going on here?" Tom's voice came across the clearing. He strode into the middle. "This had better not be a duel. I would have to report that." He looked at Sirius, who backed down reluctantly. Tania tossed James his wand. Potter and his gang hurried away.  
  
Tom turned to the Slytherins. "Severus, you know Tania is right. We know that charms are not your strong suit. Help us in Potions and Herbology and we'll help you in Charms. We have your back."  
  
Severus nodded. "I know that now. If you don't mind, I'm going back to Common Room."  
  
"Alright, tell the others we'll have a meeting there later tonight." Tom said. Severus nodded again and hurried off. Once they were alone, Tom pulled her close to him, arms around her waist.  
  
"Beautifully done. Corrected Potter and gave Severus some confidence. That's all he needs, really. Once again you have proven your worth." Tania smiled.  
  
"I aim to please." she said.  
  
Tom arched an eyebrow. "That sentence can have many different meanings, Tani."  
  
She laughed. "Yes it can. And I can guess which one is running though your head, and maybe someday it will mean that." Tom laughed, amused and kissed her again. They continued on to the lake to talk and plan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Tania gripped the sides of the sink and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tear stains streaked her face. She shuddered as fragments of the nightmares returned. They had been horrible, and to make things worse, she was certain that they were memories, that those things had really happened to her as a child.  
  
She wasn't supposed to be here. No student was allowed to roam the Halls by themselves because of the attacks. But she hadn't cared. She couldn't let her House-mates see her like this. Besides, only Mudbloods had been attacked so far.  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Tania jerked her head up, startled and half afraid that her tormentor had returned from her nightmares. She stared in confusion at who had entered the girls bathroom.  
  
"Tom?" she asked. He looked at her, then rushed over to and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Who hurt you?" He stroked her back with one hand, holding her against him with the other. She shuddered.  
  
"Nightmares, but I'm sure they were really memories." she paused, trembling. She felt Tom tense and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"No, don't. Tell me, what happened?" he asked again.  
  
"I..I was a little girl. There was a man. He kept hitting me, beating me. I saw my own blood stain the floor. He was so angry. I don't know what I did, I didn't then, and I don't now. He kept yelling that I was worthless, hopeless. I believed him for a long time." she grew quiet.  
  
"If you ever see that man again, you tell me." Tom's voice was trembling in fury. "If he touches you again, I'll kill him." She nodded and they stood in silence for a moment. She pulled her head back to look at him.  
  
"Tom, what are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" she asked.  
  
He grinned. "Well, I trust you above all others, so, I'll show you." Tom's face changed and his hissed. She frowned. A rumbling started and she turned to see the sinks pull away to reveal a passageway. Tom took her hand and pulled her into the dark opening. Her feet slid out from under her and they slid down a long tunnel.  
  
It seemed to go on forever. Both of them had their wands out for light. Tom never let go of her hand, for which she was very grateful. They found the bottom and Tom helped her to her feet. They walked down a long tunnel until they came to a second door. Tom hissed something again and it slid aside. They continued on. Eventually, they came to a large room. Statues of snakes lined the walkway and at the end was a large stone head. Tania studied it for a moment.  
  
"That looks like Salazar Slytherin." she said, looking at Tom. He pulled her close, so her back was pressed against his chest, his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yes, that is our House creator. He built this place."  
  
She thought for a moment, letting all the pieces fall into place. "Then...Tom, is this the Chamber of Secrets?" He laughed and she could feel it vibrate in her back.  
  
"Yes, sweet one, this is the Chamber of Secrets. I knew you would figure it out." He kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"Then you are Slytherin's Heir. You are the one attacking the students, attacking those not pureblood. I should have known." He chuckled again. Then he hissed for a third time. The head of Slytherin rumbled and the mouth opened. Two red eyes blinked in the darkness and moved forward. A huge serpent slid into the main room. She tensed.  
  
"Shh," Tom whispered in her ear, "The Basilisk obeys me. You are safe, Tani. Don't you trust me?" Tania forced herself to relax and really look at the creature.  
  
"It's beautiful, Tom. Perfect for getting rid of all those Mudbloods." she laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you approve, darling." he said, a slight mocking tone in his voice. She turned her head and kissed him. As soon as they broke apart, she whispered, "I approve of whatever you do, Tom."  
  
He grinned. "Hmm, well as much as I'd like to keep you here to explore that idea, we need to get back before we're missed." He commanded the Basilisk away and they retreated back the school. They snuck back to Common Room with no one the wiser. And that night, in her dreams, Tom fought the man who beat her, a pair of glowing red eyes behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Tania Dethart woke suddenly, in a cold sweat. Dethart, that was her last name. She remembered everything, it had all come back. She sat up slowly, so as not to disturb Tom, who was sleeping next to her. They were in the Chamber of Secrets. This was her and Tom's place to be alone.  
  
She had brought chairs, a table, pillows, and blankets down here, spelling everything to resist the water that was constantly on the floor. Here they planned, here Tom had taken her, here they had relaxed and talked late into the night. But no more. She remembered who she was and she couldn't be with Tom.  
  
Tears fell down her face. She tried to stop them. She didn't want to wake up Tom, but they wouldn't stop. They fell freely and she started sobbing. Tania grabbed a pillow to try to stifle the sounds, but Tom woke anyway. He sat up and put his bare arms around her.  
  
"Nightmares again, Tani?" he asked, softly. Here in the Chamber, he was the most gentle, the most tender. She shook her head.  
  
"It's over, Tom." she got out between the sobs.  
  
"What's over?" he asked, concerned. He shifted and held out a goblet. "Here, drink this, it will help." She obeyed and the sobbing subsided.  
  
"Everything is over, Tom. I remember. I remember who I am and where I come from. I come from the future." She heard Tom's sharp in-take of air.  
  
"The future?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, my name is Dethart, Tania Dethart. I just finished my Third Year at Hogwarts before coming here. I'm not even born right now. My parents are at school now."  
  
"That doesn't mean that everything is over. Who says you have to go back? Why not stay here with me?" he asked.  
  
"Because, my best friend is back there and I can't leave him alone. He and I are allies against our Families. With me gone, he'll be unprotected. I can't do that to him." She buried her face into Tom's shoulder.  
  
"Then we'll get you back and enjoy the time we have left, Tani" he promised softly. He gently pushed her back onto her pillows and they didn't speak for a while.  
  
Later, they lay next to each other, her head on his arm, one hand on his chest. She laughed. "You are successful, you know." she said.  
  
"Oh?" Tom replied.  
  
"Yes, For 15 years everyone trembled at the name of Voldermort. No one will even say the name now, except for Harry Potter, and he's just as much of an idiot as his father, James. You are referred to as 'He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named' or 'You-Know-Who'. As if saying 'Voldermort' will make you appear."  
  
Tom laughed. "That is wonderful to hear. You said for 15 years. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know a lot of the details, no one does. No one lived after the Dark Lord decided to kill them, except one. Harry Potter. Something happened when you went to kill the Potters, somehow Harry survived and you vanished. Now, rumors are flying that you are returning. Harry claims to have seen you several times and the Chamber was reopened in my Second Year. It seems that you made a diary which preserved the you of this time in it's pages. Some weak-minded fool was taken over by it and reopened the Chamber. The only problem I see now, is that many of your Death Eaters are dead or in Azkaban."  
  
"Death Eaters?" Tom asked.  
  
"Oh.....you haven't come up with them yet, have you? Um, Death Eaters were or are your closest followers. They loved to hunt and kill Muggles and Mudbloods like you did.. um, do. They all have a Dark Mark on their arms, that you can use to summon them. That's all I know, sorry." He stroked her hair.  
  
"That is a wonderful idea. Do you know what happens to any of our group?"  
  
"Let's see, Narcissa marries Lucius and their son is my best friend, Draco. Severus becomes the Potions Master at Hogwarts and is Slytherin Head of House. Bella is in Azkaban along with her husband, I don't remember his name. I'm not sure about Crabbe and Goyle, but they each had a son that are the same year as I am. They act as Draco's bodyguards. Not the smartest, but lots of muscle. Charles has two sons, Justin, my good friend, and his little brother Derek. And Kent........"the was a long pause. "Kent is my father."  
  
Tom looked at her, sharply. "Your father? Kent is your father." She nodded.  
  
"Yes, but you can't say anything. I shouldn't have told you as much as I did. You can't act on any of this knowledge. If you do, you could change everything." He kissed her.  
  
"Don't worry. It will be alright." He thought for a moment. "I think I know what spell I would have used to create these Dark Marks. If you have to go back, why don't I make you a Death Eater, my first Death Eater, my most loyal follower. That way when I come back, I'll know where you are."  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I can go back and help you in my time. You know I'll serve you forever." He smiled.  
  
"Yes, I know." He looked around for a moment, then his eyes fell on one of the snake statues. "How about a serpent for your Mark? Then if anyone asks, it's a tattoo for Slytherin."  
  
"Alright. Put it on my upper arm, near my shoulder. That way I can hide it if needed." She handed Tom his wand.  
  
"Do it now, please." she asked. He nodded and touched her upper arm with his wand.  
  
"This will hurt, I'm sure." he warned.  
  
She nodded. "I know. Do it."  
  
"Brandus Karha "he said. A sharp pain hit her arm and she bit back a scream. It felt like a hot poker. It burned to her mind and heart and through her body. Then it slowly faded. She looked at her arm. A snake in Slytherin green and red eyes stared back at her.  
  
She touched it. "I can feel you, Tom." she whispered.  
  
He nodded. "I can feel you, too." Her fingers came away covered in blood. She found a piece of cloth and wiped it away.  
  
"I am yours now, Tom, for now and for ever."  
  
He pulled her close. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He held her until she fell asleep, his mind whirling with everything she had said, and more importantly, what she had not said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Tania stormed into Common Room. "That's IT!!" she yelled. Everyone jumped. "Assemble the House. Everyone, NOW!" A string of First years filed in behind Tania, heads bowed, covered in dirt and blood. Tom walked over to her as the Slytherins were gathering.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him. "If you don't mind, I'll tell everyone at once. I don't think I can say it twice." He nodded and sat down. Soon everyone was there.  
  
"Potter and his gang have gone too far. They ambushed this group of First Years. They were tied up, pelted with rocks and left hanging on the edge of the Courtyard. There was no way for any of them to defend against Potter. We have let him annoy and torment us all year. I am sick of it and I know you are. So I propose that we teach them a lesson they will never forget. Who's with me?" There was silence for a moment.  
  
Then Severus stepped up. "Why are you asking us that? We're Slytherin. You need us to watch your back, we're there. You need us to help you take out Potter, just tell us when and where. Slytherin is family."  
  
"He's right!" "What are we waiting for?" "Let's teach those Gryffindors not to mess with us." "What's the plan?" Tania held up her hands for silence.  
  
"The plan is simple. After dinner we lure them to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where there are no teachers, no help...." Tania laid out the rest of her plan as Tom watched, impressed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Night had fallen in the Forest as the Slytherins waited. A few of them were leading Potter to rest of the House. It wouldn't be long, now. Tania twirled her wand in her fingers, impatient. She didn't know how much longer she had here. Somehow she knew that she was going back soon and wanted to finish this.  
  
Soon enough the bait, followed by Potter and his gang, came into view. They passed into the clearing and every Slytherin came put of their hiding place, wands trained on the Gryffindors, who wisely froze. Tania stepped into the middle.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? Potter. Sirius. Remus. Welcome. You are all our special guests for the night. Tie Sirius and Remus to the trees. Make sure they can't escape." Groups of Slytherins dragged the two kicking and screaming to the tree trunks and tied them there. Tania accepted their wands from two Slytherins. She tucked them into the pocket of her blazer.  
  
"Now Potter, your friends will watch you learn a very important lesson. Hopefully, if they are smart, they will learn this lesson, too." Potter spat at her.  
  
Crabbe back handed him, sending him crashing to the ground. He groaned and stood, blood flowing from his mouth and a cut on his forehead. Tania placed a hand on Crabbe's arm.  
  
"While I thank you for defending me, Crabbe, don't do that again. There are other ways to make Mr. Potter hurt without out making a mark on him. Marks let him prove his story." Sirius yelled for her to stop. She ignored him.  
  
"Now, Potter, here is the lesson. You and your friends have been bothering us all year. And we ignore you like the fleas you are for the most part. But, you have now crossed the line and you need to understand that there are consequences for that." She pointed her wand at Potter and spoke a spell word.  
  
Red light shot from her wand and dug itself into his skin. He dropped like a rock, screaming. Severus took a step forward, his eyes filled with hate and vengeance. She smiled. The spell faded and the only sound was James' breathing.  
  
"James?" Sirius called. Potter stood up and nodded to his friend.  
  
Tania sneered. "Bad move." She spoke again and again Potter fell to the ground, writhing. Sirius and Remus strained to break free, to save James, but they couldn't. They were forced to watch and helpless to act. This went on for hours. Tania was the only one to hurt Potter.  
  
She and Tom had talked and decided that since she felt she was going home soon, she wouldn't be around to get in trouble. Potter couldn't say that anyone else had attacked him but her, and she would be gone. Finally, she grew bored and stopped.  
  
"Release them," she commanded and Sirius and Remus were untied. They ran to James and picked him up. Their wands were tossed to them.  
  
"Don't forget, or we will have to teach you again." she warned. They fled. The Slytherins laughed, long and hard. They started filing back to the School in twos and threes. Then only she and Tom were left. He pulled her close.  
  
"You truly are my soul mate. That was perfect. You are perfect." he kissed her, hot after all the pain and torment. She kissed him in desperation. Many kisses later, they broke apart.  
  
"Tom?" she said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have to go. Now." she said.  
  
He looked at her sharply. "Now?" She nodded.  
  
"Whatever brought me here is taking me back. I can feel it. Tom, I will be waiting for you in the future. I will always be faithful. Don't forget me." she begged.  
  
He kissed her again. "I won't. I will find you again. I could never forget you, Tani." She stepped back from him. She saw the world around her blur and reform into the main room of her home, right in the middle of her funeral.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- 


	3. Returning to School

Sorry this took me a while to update, my life has been hectic. Please Review!!!  
  
Remember HARRY DOES NOT WIN. IN FACT HE DIES A HORRIBLE DEATH AT THE END.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
She stood in the back of the main room of Dethart Manor. The room was crowded with people. These were the wealthy, the pureblood circles that her family ran in. Near the front she could see several rows of Slytherin blazers.  
  
There was a picture of her at the front, surrounded by half a billion flowers. Draco stood near the picture. His eyes were red and he had on the most formal mask that Tania had ever seen on him. He was talking about her.  
  
"Tania could always be counted on to help a House-mate. No matter what else she was doing, she would assist any of us. She took everything it meant to be Slytherin and lived it." Draco spoke to the crowd.  
  
Tania saw all the Slytherins nodding in agreement. They were spaced out, Upper-classman, lower-classman. The older ones had hands on the shoulders of the younger. Tania frowned. Draco was speaking in the past tense, he had been crying and all these people could only mean one thing, they thought she was dead. This was a memorial for her!  
  
She laughed silently. While there was nothing funny about the pain her House-mates must be going through, believing they had lost her, the idea of her being at her own memorial was amusing. Tom would have laughed.  
  
She started pushing her way through the crowd. No one paid her much attention. She was wearing her Blazer and was assumed to be just another Slytherin. She had reached her House-mates as Draco was finishing his speech.  
  
"Those of you who went to Hogwarts and were in Slytherin will understand. Tania was a House-Mate. Being Slytherin creates bonds of friendship that will last a lifetime. Each of us has a place within this group and...."  
  
Draco trailed off as he noticed her. "Tania?" he whispered. She smiled gently. Everyone turned to where Draco was staring. The House-mates nearest her, tentatively touched her, to see if she was real. She smiled at them in reassurance and stepped to the front.  
  
"Yes, Draco, it's me. I am so sorry that I was gone." She reached out and touch his tear stained cheeks. That seemed to break him out of his shock. He suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her shoulder. She could feel his silent sobs, he was shaking with them. She held him, stroking his hair. She glanced at the crowd, while whispering comforting words to Draco.  
  
Her family was in shock, though she noticed that Hunter was standing with the Slytherins, not the family. Her Father looked ready to explode and Lucius Malfoy looked as if he couldn't decide whether to explode at Draco for his weakness or was just too embarrassed or ashamed to speak.  
  
Tania had a hard time reconciling the Lucius and Kent she knew with the men standing in front of her. Many of her House-mates had tears in their eyes or falling silently down their cheeks. She was glad to be home.  
  
As much as she ached for Tom right now, she knew that this was where she should be. Finally Draco stopped shaking and released her.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," her Father added, barely controlling the fury in his voice, "Where have you been for three months?" Tania shot Draco a look, the one she used when lying to a teacher. He nodded slightly in understanding.  
  
She faced her Father and the rest of the crowd. Her Slytherins fought smiles as they recognized the mask she was wearing. They too wouldn't take anything she said next at face value. She bowed to the group.  
  
"Please, I beg your forgiveness. I do not know what happened to me, where I was, or how I got back. I was walking behind Hunter, passing through the barrier from Platform 9 ¾. Most of you know the momentary disorientation you feel when going through. I felt that, then felt like I was falling. I could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing."  
  
"The next thing I remember was finding myself in a long hall. I don't know if I passed out and woke there, or it just appeared. There were doors lining the hall, but they were all locked except the one at the very end. I entered that door and found myself in another hallway, identical to the first. I kept walking. I tried to count the halls I had passed through, but lost track somewhere after 1,000."  
  
"Finally, the last door opened into a different room. There was a arrow pointing to a wall. I touched the wall and it felt like the barrier does. I wasn't about to go back to the halls, so I stepped through and I found myself here. I am so sorry you all believed me dead. I tried using any spell I could think of to help me get out. Even if they didn't help, I was hoping that it would alert the Ministry of Magic, since I was outside school, and when they came to take my wand they could get me out." Tania let a little desperation creep into her voice in the last few sentences.  
  
Using the pain she felt at losing Tom, she let one tear run down her cheek. Her grandmother put her arms around her shoulders.  
  
"We believe you, Tania. Don't worry, we understand. Of, course you did your best to get back. You have been through quite an ordeal and should rest." Grandmother shot a look at her son, Tania's Father, as if daring him to contradict her.  
  
Grandmother had only had sons, and she had given up having a girl descendent to pass on the Matriarchal power to, when Tania was born. Grandmother Dethart was the only Family, other than Hunter, that she liked. Falon, she tolerated. Tania smiled bravely at her Grandmother.  
  
"Maybe you're right, but I should stay here with the guests. I don't want them to think I'm rude." Her voice took on an exhausted tone. Grandmother shook her head.  
  
"No, my dear, I am sure everyone will understand. You go rest. Hunter, would you be a dear and take your sister upstairs. And you, young Malfoy, why don't you go with." Grandmother winked at Draco. Tania could read the expression in her Grandmother's face. 'I know you love my granddaughter, young man, and I approve.' From the look on Draco's face, he had read that message correctly and was trying not to laugh. He nodded.  
  
"As you wish, Mrs. Dethart." He replied, politely. Hunter took one arm and Draco the other. They had walked a few steps, when Tania turned around, suddenly, pretending panic.  
  
"Three months?!?!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned back to her. "But, but, that means school is starting soon. Can I still go back? I need to buy my books! I don't know what books I need! I'm never going to be ready!" she put her hands to her cheeks, letting the panic in her voice reach her eyes and face. Grandmother moved swiftly back to her side.  
  
"Hunter, get your sister something to drink and put this relaxant in it." she commanded. Hunter nodded, but glanced at Tania, who shook her head minutely. He hurried off.  
  
"There, there. Of course you can go back to Hogwarts. Your Father will write to Dumbledore tonight. You still have a week before the beginning of Term and we can go to Diagon Alley in the next day or two. Your year mates are here and I am sure they will share a list of the books you'll need. Don't worry, dear, Grandmother will make sure everything is done." She paused as Hunter returned with a goblet.  
  
Tania drank about half under her Grandmother's careful eye, certain that it was just pumpkin juice, without the relaxant.  
  
"There, that will help your nerves. Now off to bed." she ordered. Tania turned, catching Justin Cromwell's eye as she did. She made a small motion with her hand and he blinked twice in acknowledgement.  
  
She, with Draco and Hunter, left the room and walked upstairs to her bedroom, keeping up the act until the door was shut. Then they all broke out laughing. Tania sprawled on her bed, Draco and Hunter pulling up chairs.  
  
"So, Tania, tell us what happened? Where did you really go?" Draco asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Wait. We need to wait for Justin. It's a long story and he needs to know." She noticed something on her brother's blazer.  
  
"Hunter, you made Prefect?" she asked, grinning.  
  
He smiled back. "Yes, and guess who our other Prefect is."  
  
She shook her head. "Who? Your year doesn't have a lot of girls and I don't know of any of them that qualifies as a Prefect." Justin entered the room at that last comment and smiled.  
  
"I am." he said.  
  
She frowned. "But, doesn't it have to be one boy, one girl?"  
  
All three boys shook their heads. "That's tradition, but not a rule." Draco said, smugly.  
  
"So, for the first time in Slytherin's history, we have two male Prefects, who happen to also be your highest Lieutenants." Justin finished. Tania's eyes lit up with the possibilities.  
  
"This is perfect." she said, "Considering all we have to do this year. Boys, if you thought last year was intense with training, you haven't seen anything yet. We have a new mission and if we can't complete it, then By Merlin, I'll know why!" The boys leaned closer, becoming excited by her passion.  
  
"First, you need to know where I've been." she started. Tania talked until her voice was horse, telling them all about her latest trip.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Tania swore and slammed her quill down onto the table. She rubbed her eyes, trying to relieve some of the tension. She felt strong hands on her shoulders. They started massaging her shoulders and neck. For several moments, Tania allowed herself to believe it was Tom, that she was back in his time. Then she looked up at Draco's smiling face.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
She grinned. "Hey, yourself. How is everything coming? Will we be ready to begin soon?" He slid into his seat at their table.  
  
"Yes, we'll be ready in a few minutes. Professor Snape and the first years have left for their orientation." He chuckled. "I feel sorry for them. Professor Snape does not like this part of his job." Tania chuckled, remembering her orientation.  
  
Snape had not been in a good mood and had scared every single First Years within five minutes. He had terrified her, acting too much like her Father. About halfway through her first year, she had realized that there were some major differences between the two men.  
  
"So, what were you upset about?" Draco asked, breaking into her thoughts. Tania looked at him.  
  
"I was going to work on this spell. I thought it would be a good one for the seventh years to learn. But it requires Katrer leaves and I don't have any. As far as I know, they can only be found in Knockturn Alley and I can't possibly get there until Christmas Break!" Tania sighed. Draco chuckled and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What do you know?" she asked. Draco grinned.  
  
"We don't have to wait until Christmas. I made a deal with two shops in Knockturn Alley and they let me because I'm a Malfoy and I said that it was for a Dethart, too. I can order supplies from the bookstore and the potions shop and they will send them here. It will cost me 1 ½ times the price, but that's cause they're taking a risk, sending it to Hogwarts. During the summer, I'll only pay ¾ of the price, since I'll be stocking up for the next school year." Tania laughed.  
  
"Draco, that's wonderful! I knew there was a reason I liked you." she teased.  
  
"Excuse me," Justin said. They both turned. "We're ready to start if you are." Tania nodded and stood. The whole House had gathered in Common Room, except for the first years. She didn't want them here, right now, anyway. They would be brought into the group slowly. Each Slytherin had a blank sheet of parchment in their hands. She held up a hand for silence.  
  
"Welcome back to another year of training. Like last year, we will be holding classes for other subjects or more advanced subjects than what is being taught to us during the day. These will not be based on year, but on skill. By the end of this year, everyone will be up to the same levels. We will be working harder than last year. Draco and I have improved the barriers around Common Room and added an alarm to go off when a first year, teacher, or the Headmaster comes by."  
  
"No one must now what we are doing here. And I will tell you why. The Dark Lord is returning. Voldermort is coming back. Yes, I called him Voldermort. And he will need our help. We want to be able to use our 'Dark' Arts, to have and use the powers we want to, right? Do you really think Dumbledore will let us? Or how about the Ministry of Magic? No, they won't. But he will. All of his Death Eaters are dead, in Azkaban, or old, like my Father. He needs young, strong wizards and witches. That's us. Are you up for the challenge? Are you?" she waited.  
  
There was a silence. Then a Second year stood and raised his wand. "Hail Slytherin's Daughter!" he called. "I will follow you." Another two Second years stood and raised their wands.  
  
"Hail Slytherin's Daughter. I will follow you." Soon the whole room was shouting, waving their wands. Tania smiled and motioned Draco over.  
  
"Slytherin's Daughter?" she asked, quietly. He nodded. "Over the summer, when we thought you were gone, someone made the comment that you were truly a daughter of Slytherin. The name stuck. I forgot to tell you." She let the shouting continue for another moment, before calling for quiet.  
  
"Thank you. I am glad and proud to see such devotion. I am honored by the title you have given me, but please, do not use it outside Common Room. Now first, tap you parchment with your wand and say your name. It will reveal the nights we are studying what. Once you activate your parchment, it will only activate for you. Say your name again to wipe it clean. Please be careful where you leave this. It wouldn't do to have a teacher stumble across this."  
  
"Second, there will be no more infighting. You will learn to fight by yourselves, with small groups and as a whole house. I am the leader, with Draco as my second. Justin Cromwell and Hunter Dethart, our Prefects will be right under Draco. That is the chain of command."  
  
"I expect excellence from all of you, but I will not ask you to do something I am not willing to do myself or have not already done. And no word to the First Years. They will be included into our group as we decide they are ready, just like last year. Any questions?" There were none. The group split up, each to begin preparations for the coming term. Tania and Draco returned to their table to start a list of supplies they would need for the next few weeks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- 


	4. Classes and Initiation

I will be out of town for a week, so I will not be updating in that time. I will put up another chapter upon my return. Please Review!!!  
  
Remember HARRY DOES NOT WIN. IN FACT HE DIES A HORRIBLE DEATH AT THE END.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Professor Snape? Might I have a word?" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed down the corridor. He paused and allowed the Gryffindor Head to catch up with him.  
  
"What can I do for you, Professor?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I would just like to congratulate you on your House. Their grades have been exceptional lately. The top of their classes in all of the years. I don't know what you did to motivate them so, but it is working wonders." She was almost beaming.  
  
"Thank you, Professor, for that information. I'm afraid I have some pressing business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me..." Snape nodded to McGonagall and hurried off. This was actually disturbing to him. This was the fifth teacher to tell him his students were excelling in their classes. And that was just this week.  
  
While he expected his students to do well, to have five teachers point out to him how well they were doing was bothersome. Why this sudden jump in grades? He had noticed it in his Potions classes, as well. It also bothered him that he always saw them with a textbook, library book, or rolls of parchment that they were studying. Even on weekends, they were studying.  
  
The only group who did anything else was the Quidditch team, and he had seen their practices. They were flying with a unity he had never seen before. They were intensely concentrated on the game. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it bothered him. He continued down to the dungeons, thinking about his House.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Tania removed the cauldron form the heat and watched it cool. Draco made a note in his notebook and smiled.  
  
"Well, that the end of the first potion. It looks wonderful." he pulled out several small vials and arranged them to be filled.  
  
"Yes, it is wonderful. I can't believe I came up with it myself. This took us two weeks to make. The other three should be shorter, since we now know what we are doing." She started filling the vials.  
  
"You let me do that," Draco said. "You have a Dark Arts lesson to teach in a minute. Your class is gathering." She glanced at the Common Room. Sure enough, the students were filing in.  
  
"Alright, Draco. I wish this didn't have to take so long. I want to see what happens to our victims when it's all ready."  
  
Draco grinned. "I am sure it will be worth the wait." She stood and pulled out her teaching notes. "Make sure you pay attention. I'll call you over when we start practicing." He nodded and began filling the vials, marking them carefully. Tania moved in front of the fire. Her students quieted.  
  
"You have all been doing so well, lately, that I have decided to start this now. I was going to wait until after Break, but you have been more dedicated than I first thought. Tonight we will start on the first of the three Unforgivable Curses."  
  
She now had every eye on her and complete silence. "First, a warning. These are called Unforgivable for a reason. Using these on a human is worth a life sentence in Azkaban. As much as you can't use the new skills I'm teaching you outside Common Room, you must not use these. Even I cannot save you if you are caught. Now, the one we will start with tonight is..."  
  
Tania was cut off as a red light flashed in Common Room and a ear splitting siren sounded. Instantly everyone was on their feet, grabbing paper, potion ingredients and spell books.  
  
"Squads One and Two, clear the tables. Three and Four, find the study books. Five, make sure the boys dorm is clear. Six, you have the girls. Justin, help Draco get that potion hidden."  
  
With in three minutes, the Common Room was once again silent. Small groups of Slytherins were around tables studying charms homework or memorizing dates for History of Magic. Professor Snape came down the steps into the Room, alert for something, anything.  
  
Hunter 'noticed' Snape first. "Good evening, Professor. Is there something we can do for you?"  
  
Snape looked around the room one last time. "No, Mr. Dethart. I was just checking in."  
  
Hunter nodded and Justin joined them. "Well, sir, everything is fine here. Just a quiet night of studying."  
  
"Then I will leave you to it," Snape said, turning back up the stairs. Something wasn't right here, but he couldn't place it. He left as quickly as he came.  
  
"We'll continue tomorrow after the charms lesson. Spend tonight catching up on homework so you have the time tomorrow. I think everyone will be too shaken up to continue tonight." Tania said, quietly. The students returned to their books.  
  
Tania looked at Draco. "Do you think he suspects something?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. It's hard to tell with Snape." They bent to their homework, now many levels below them in skill, but necessary to complete anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, Tania found herself among a group of Slytherins in the Forbidden Forest to be away from the teachers. She had gathered most of the House out here. Everyone, except the First Years.  
  
While most of them had been admitted into the NDE, they weren't ready for this. Everyone was wrapped in dark cloaks against the winter winds. It was a few weeks into second term. She stepped forward into the center of the circle and spelled blue fire to give some light.  
  
"This is the final step. If you chose to follow me through everything, then this will prove it. Just as Lord Voldermort gave his Death Eaters a Dark Mark, so I will give you my Mark. You are NDE, New Death Eaters. You serve me, so you will be Marked by me. I have given you every test, made sure you can withstand anything. If you will declare yourselves once and for all, do so now."  
  
Draco pushed back his hood and stepped into the circle.  
  
"I will follow you, through anything. I will risk Azkaban for you. I will risk My Father, Dumbledore, Snape, and the Ministry of Magic. You have shown me true terror and fear and I will fear nothing. You have shown me true pain and I will not be move by pain. Though I may scream, nothing entrusted to me will escape my lips. I will take my loyalty to the grave and beyond. Mark me, Lady, that I may serve you." Draco knelt and pulled up his right sleeve, exposing his bare arm.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. My most faithful follower. You have proven yourself through fear and pain, through knowledge and courage. I accept your service. I swear to be loyal to you as long as you are loyal to me. I will never betray my people. You will belong to me and will be a part of me." She touched his arm with her wand.  
  
"Brandus Karha" she said, firmly and etched a green serpent into his arm. Blood flowed freely, but Draco did not cry out. He kept his gaze firmly on her face. Soon it was finished. She pulled him to his feet and handed him a white cloth.  
  
"We are bound, Death Eater." she finished. He nodded.  
  
"We are bound, Slytherin's Daughter." He stepped back. Justin stepped forward and knelt where Draco had.  
  
"I too, wish to serve, My Lady. I have learned the lessons of terror and pain well. I will give my life to you. Use it how you will. None will convince me otherwise. Mark me, Lady, That I may serve you." He too exposed his bare right arm.  
  
"Justin Cromwell. You have proven your loyalty. You lasted for 3 hours under the Cruciatus Curse. I know you are faithful. I accept you service. I swear to be loyal to you as long as you are loyal to me. I will never betray my people. You will belong to me and will be a part of me."  
  
She touched his arm and spoke the same spell, etching a serpent in his arm. He too, refused to cry out. She raised him to his feet.  
  
"We are bound, Death Eater." she finished. He nodded.  
  
"We are bound, Slytherin's Daughter." He stepped back.  
  
Hunter stepped forward as did every Slytherin in the circle that night, until the ground was stained red with their blood and the New Death Eaters were initiated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- 


	5. End of Term Feast

Nadin – I agree completely. People always see Slytherins in the wrong light. Sytherins have emotions and loyality to each other. They can even be nice...to their equals. Tom and Tania meet again in this chapter, but things won't be as easy as they thought it would be after decades apart. And how come people think Draco can't or doesn't cry? I think that was a great scene too.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Remember HARRY DOES NOT WIN. IN FACT HE DIES A HORRIBLE DEATH AT THE END.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The year had finally ended, and everyone was rejoicing. Everyone, except the teachers. They were all worried. The Great Hall had four long tables, one for each House. But one table was completely empty. The Slytherin table was deserted.

Over Second term, the teachers had had several meetings about the Slytherins' odd behavior and activities. They weren't sure what it all meant, but they were very concerned all the same. And now that Harry claimed that the Dark Lord was back, it was even more worrisome.

Snape shifted uncomfortably in his seat. In addition to his concerns about his own House, this morning he had woken to a burning in his right arm. His Dark Mark had been almost humming with power and Dark energy.

The Dark Lord was up to something, just as they were sending the students home for the summer. It hadn't throbbed to summon the Death Eaters, but it felt as if it would do that at any moment. Snape hadn't had time to tell Dumbledore about this and it was weighting on his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tania absently reached up to rub at her Mark, Tom's Mark. It had been throbbing all morning and she knew that Tom was planning something, something big, something here. She could feel his anticipation and excitement. She surveyed the Great Hall, noticing that Severus was uncomfortable and kept touching his own Dark Mark. He felt it too, then.

Though she couldn't see them, she knew that her Slytherins were all here in the Great Hall. Touching her Mark allowed her to feel the bonds that held them to her. They couldn't see her, either, as she sat between two Ravenclaws.

That was the beauty of this spell. To anyone glancing her way, she looked to be just another Ravenclaw, and their mind would just accept that and move on, not even bothering to consider whether she looked familiar or that they might want to talk to her. It was a _I'm here, I'm one of you, but I'm not worth talking to_ spell.

Every Slytherin was here in the Hall, each using that spell. Tom was coming and they would be ready.

The doors to the Great Hall banged open and Tania half expected to see Tom storm through. But, no it was two men, both of whom she recognized and had to bite back a sneering comment.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin glanced around the Hall and quickly walked up to Dumbledore. They started whispering. Harry stood.

"Sirius?" he asked.

Black turned and gave Harry a smile. "We'll talk soon, Harry, just give me a moment with Dumbledore." He turned back. Whispered conversation picked up in the Hall.

For a second, Tania felt a twinge of sympathy for Harry. He had been abandoned by family, just as she had. Then she recalled everything Harry had done to stop Tom and everything James' had done to the Slytherins and the feeling faded.

The Hall doors opened again. This time more familiar faces stepped though. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, followed by her parents, regally strode in. They looked over to the empty Slytherin table and marched up to Dumbledore.

"Ah, good evening Lucius, Kent. I will be with you in just a moment." Dumbledore said.

Lucius sneered. "No, Headmaster, now! Where is Draco and Tania? An urgent matter has arisen at home and they need to leave now." Tania felt a stronger link with Draco as he touched his Mark, asking what they should do. She touched hers and sent back feelings of patience and waiting. She felt a confirmation from him and turned back to the conversation.

"Unfortunately, Lucius, I do not know where they are. They are not in Common Room and they are not here, as you can see." Dumbledore spoke quietly, soothingly.

Suddenly the rest of the students noticed the empty Slytherin table. Loud, concerned talking filled the Hall. Slytherins made everyone nervous, but the absence of them left all the students wondering what prank was being planned and if they would be affected.

"Well, well, losing a whole House. That has to be a new one, even for you, Albus." A low, gravelly voice filled the Hall. Everyone turned to see a tall, cloaked figure. He walked into the center of the Hall and paused near the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, Harry. We have unfinished business, you and I." he said.

Harry paled. "V-Voldermort." he whispered. The figure laughed.

Tania felt her heart sink. She knew that Tom would be older, but that voice was nothing like the smooth, rich voice that she remembered. How much else about the Tom of now would she not recognize? She knew it was Tom, she only had to touch her Mark to feel the connection.

Voldermort faced Lucius, who bowed. "Lucius, my friend, I have a question for you. Why have you disobeyed my orders?" His voice was soft, but the threat was obvious.

Lucius paled. "I had been given assurances that it would be done, Milord," he started.

"Do not blame Lucius, I did promise to take care of it." Tania stood and let the concealing spell fall away. A small motion of her left hand kept the others in their seats. All eyes turned on her. She stood tall, not flinching under their gaze.

"You promised?" Voldermort repeated softly. "You child? If that is so, then _why is Harry Potter still alive?_" Harry paled and Black and Lupin moved to his side, wands out. Tania laughed.

"He is living on borrowed time, though he doesn't know it. He's been living on my whim for most of Second Term. I did not kill him, or his friends, because I remember how much you enjoyed watching James Potter writhe on the ground and I wouldn't want to deny you the pleasure of watching Harry meet a worse fate." The sudden silence in the Hall was amusing. No one spoke, no one knew what to say to that.

Finally, Sirius broke the defining quiet. "You're lying. You can't have known James, you aren't old enough. Your parents might have, but not you." Tania arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Are you sure, Sirius? Are you telling me that you forgot my lesson? Did you forget that night in the Forbidden Forest, where you were tied up with Remus and forced to watch as I tormented Potter? Maybe you weren't as close to James as I thought, if you've forgotten." she mocked.

"That is enough, Ms. Dethart!" Snape stood.

She looked at him. "Come on, Severus. Don't you remember me? I remember the pleasure and vengeance on your face watching James scream in agony and the sweet victory as Sirius and Remus screamed because they could do nothing but watch. I was the one who taught you to stand up to James. I taught you a love for potions. Remember, Lucius was trying to make a _Thateal_ potion and it blew up in his face. Tom brought the rest of you to meet me. Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Charles, you, Kent, and Crabbe and Goyle I met at dinner." Snape paled and he nodded.

"Tania." he whispered, "Tania, the brilliant girl with no past and an enormous knowledge of the Dark Arts. Tom's girlfriend. My protector and teacher. I remember now."

She nodded and turned to the hooded figure and waited. He held out a hand, which she instantly took. He pulled her close, sliding one hand around her waist.

"So, you have prepared Potter for his end. Tell me, what else have you been up to in my absence, my dear." The voice was still gravelly, but she could hear hints of the Tom she knew. He spoke almost gently. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, noting the shocked looks on the students and the teachers.

"Building you an army, of course." she responded, casually.

"An Army?" he repeated, amused, "A whole army?"

She chuckled. "Well, not a whole army, but a good start, and everyone a loyal Death Eater." The hood moved around as if searching the room.

"Really? And where is this Army?" he asked.

She motioned to include the whole Hall. "Right here."

She called to the air, "Draco, Assemble the House."

To her left, Draco suddenly appeared. He saluted with his wand, then raised it above his head. Groups of Slytherins materialized all around the Hall, each group covering a table of students or teachers with their wands. Draco scanned the Hall as Justin and Hunter moved to stand next to him.

"You Death Eaters, Milady." They said. As one the Slytherins raised their non-wand hands.

"Hail Slytherin's Daughter. Hail Slytherin's Heir." they chanted.

Voldermort turned to her. "Slytherin's Daughter?" he asked, amused.

Tania sighed. "Yes, it's the title they insist on calling me."

He chuckled. "Well, Slytherin's Heir extends greetings to Slytherin's Daughter." Tania took a long step back and gave him a sweeping curtsy.

"Slytherin's Daughter offers undying devotion and loyalty to Slytherin's Heir." He laughed and pulled her back to his side.

"I accept." he said, softly. "Such titles will be more significant after we're married." She pulled back, shocked. Married? Now if this was the Tom she remembered that wouldn't be a problem, but this was decades later. It was one thing to be loyal and serve, it was another to married to him. She laughed to cover her surprise.

"Marry you? Why would I want to want to marry _you_?" she teased. He released her hand.

"You can't fool me, Tani. I know you better than anyone. I shocked you." He slid his hood back. Tom, her Tom, stood before her. He grinned, that cocky, ambitious grin that she knew.

"Tom?" she whispered. He nodded and spread his hands. She stepped forward into his arms and touched his face. "How?"

He laughed and held out a vial of blue liquid. "Age Reversal." He slide his arms around her waist and gently kissed her. Tania closed her eyes and savored what she had been dreaming about all year. They broke apart and Tom grinned.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have realized how much older I'd be when we met again? I wouldn't do that to you." he said, one hand playing with her hair.

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Forgive me for not trusting you, Tom. It won't happen again." He chuckled.

"Forgiven. Of course it won't. We will never be separated again." He kissed her a second time, pouring all his passion and desire into the kiss. She pressed herself against him, returning the emotions. She spread her hands against his chest, feeling the muscles moving under her fingers.

Tania had an overwhelming desire to feel his bare skin and her fingers moved to remove his cloak, intending to get rid of that annoying shirt. He caught her hands as they broke apart and chuckled.

"No, Sweet One. As much as I'd love to let you continue, I don't think Dumbledore and the others could stand it. Later, I promise." Tania became aware of her surroundings again and blushed. Tom laughed.

"That's interesting, Tani. Let us leave this place. There is nothing more of interest here." He took her hand and they started walking toward the doors.

"No, Tom Riddle. I think not!" Dumbledore's voice rang out. Tom turned to face him. Dumbledore had his wand out and aimed at Tom. "I will not let you confuse and bewitch my students."

Tom sneered. "And what are you going to do about it, Old Man?"

"Whatever I must, Tom." Dumbledore replied. Tom's wand was suddenly in his hand and he was shouting a spell. Dumbledore was engulfed in green light and was thrown against the back wall. The students started screaming and rushing for the doors. Mass Panic ensued.

Over the noise, Tania called out orders. "Take out the Teachers!" she yelled," but leave Snape and Dumbledore." Many colored lights flashed around the Hall as Slytherins took down any student in their way.

Soon bodies littered the floor, mostly students and a few teachers. Dumbledore had escaped, but a group of Slytherins had caught Snape. Tom was surrounded by Lucius, Narcissa, and her Father. Hunter and Justin were with her. Tania made her way over to Snape. Draco met her part way. He had a cut over one eye.

"We took down the Mythology, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, and Magic Culture teachers. Others were wounded. We have Professor Snape as you requested." he handed her Snape's wand.

She nodded. "Send Squads One, Two, and Three to gather all our things from the Forest and meet us at the entrance to the grounds. Find all the wounded and make sure they can travel." He nodded and hurried off. She closed the distance between her and Severus.

"Hello, old friend. Don't worry, I'll help you, like I did may years ago. Dumbledore confused you, made you forget your true loyalties. He made you believe that you still were loyal by making you Slytherin's Head of House. I swore to protect you. I protected you from James and I'll protect you from yourself." Snape said nothing. She motioned to those guarding him.

"Bring him with. Make sure he does not escape." They saluted and moved Snape away. She moved back to Tom's side, carelessly stepping on or over bodies. He held out a hand.

"You certainly have trained your troops well. Shall we?" he asked. She nodded and they left the Great Hall together, all her Slytherins falling in behind. The made it to the entrance to the grounds without incident. There they were met by the rest of the House with their things.

Draco looked back at the school. "I guess we need a new home, now."

Tom looked over at him. "We are heading for Riddle Manor. That will serve as a new Headquarters." Draco looked at Tania, who nodded. Draco shrugged and ordered the House to move out.

Tania looked up at Tom. "It's good to be back." He smiled and they all disappeared into the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Welcome to Riddle Manor

Second to last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Remember HARRY DOES NOT WIN. IN FACT HE DIES A HORRIBLE DEATH AT THE END.

Life had settled into a new pattern. Tania now lived at Riddle Manor as did Draco, Hunter, and Justin. Several Squads of her NDE were always stationed at the House, the rest living with other Death Eaters, like the Malfoys.

Tania and Tom shared the Master Bedroom and a connecting room served as her workshop. For all intents and purposes, she was Tom's wife, though they hadn't actually gotten married yet. She sat in Council with him, helped plan attacks, and was obeyed by all.

Tania was curled in a chair by the fire one evening, reading a new Dark Arts book Tom had gotten her. Or at least that's what she was intending to do. In reality, she was staring at the flames, thinking. Things weren't exactly the way she hoped they would be.

She had thought that things would be very similar to the way they were at school, where Tom showed one face to the world, but another to her when they were alone. It was like that, but different. Outside their rooms, he was...not the same. He was harder, colder. He appeared to listen to her, but she could see that he was humoring her.

And sometimes, she thought she saw a flash of anger when she gave Draco or Hunter or Justin orders. Or when they would accept his orders, but subtly glance at her for confirmation. She had tried talking to Tom about it, but he had denied it and had distracted her.

When they were alone, she forgot all her misgivings. He was exactly the way she remembered, gentle and sweet, possessive and passionate. Behind closed doors, he was attentive to her every mood and wish. He put her first, whatever she wanted, she got. But that was only when they were alone. Once they were with the world again, he seemed to put this wall between them.

Gentle hands touched her shoulders and slid down her arms. She felt a feather kiss at her temple.

"You are very far away tonight, my dear." Tom's voice whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. She smiled up at him, closing her book.

"Just thinking, Tom dear." she said. He pulled her to her feet, then sat down in her chair and pulled her onto his lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist.

"They didn't look to be pleasant thoughts. What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about some of the differences between how things were before and what they are now." She moved one hand up to entangle her fingers in Tom's hair.

He frowned, briefly. "What's different? Tell me, I'll fix it." he promised.

_It's YOU!!_ she wanted to scream. "I'm just adjusting to merging the memories I had of my friends, like Lucius, with the men I know now. I-I'm sure it will all work itself out." she smiled, feeling the fakeness in it and sure that Tom could see it too.

A frown flashed across his face, again. Then he kissed her, pulling her close. His fingers pulled her hair free of the braids she had been wearing, sending the locks pooling around her shoulders. Her worry started to fade, as it always did.

A knock sounded on the door. She pulled away from Tom. He sighed in annoyance and went to the door. There was a few moments of whispered conversation. He turned back to her.

"There is a minor problem with discipline. I will return shortly." He bowed to her and left. Tania sighed, all her worries pouring back into the forefront of her mind.

She tried to return to her book, but found she couldn't after a few pages. Her vision blurred and a throbbing started at her temple. She stood and found a simple pain potion. But it had no effect. Her cheeks started stinging and the throbbing increased.

She hugged herself, feeling as if she were being attacked. Her fingers brushed her Mark and the pain intensified. This wasn't her pain, but one of her people. She concentrated, trying to sense who it was.

"Draco! Something's happened to Draco!" she said out loud, ran to the door and flung it open.

A Slytherin Second Year stood there. She saluted. "Please, My Lady, you are needed in the Main Hall."

Tania slid her feet into slippers and followed the Slytherin down the stairs. She rushed into the Hall, and a gasp escaped her lips at the sight in front of her. Draco stood surrounded by her Death Eaters, all of them pointing their wands at the other figure in the ring, Tom. Draco was bleeding and had bruises forming on his cheek.

"Draco, Let us!" Justin called from the edge.

Draco shot Justin a hard look. "NO! I said hold. No one is to do anything." Tania pushed her way through the troops.

"What, By Merlin, is going on here?" she demanded. Tom turned to her, fury on his face. She inwardly flinched at the intensity of his gaze, but didn't back down.

"Draco is refusing a direct order." Tom said, cold. "I cannot tolerate disobedience." Tania took a few steps closer to Draco, gently touching his wounds. He flinched, but didn't move away.

"Draco?" she asked. "Are you refusing an order? He saluted.

"Yes." he said shortly.

She frowned. "Why, Draco?"

"Because it contradicts on of your standing orders." He stood at stiff attention.

"Which one?" she asked.

He licked his lips. "Do not, under any circumstances reveal any knowledge of the Friden Potion or allow anyone to have access to it. Allow no one to use the Potion on anyone." he quoted.

She looked at Tom. "Why do you need the Friden Potion?"

"I need it for a plan I am devising. I cannot finish the plan until I have the specifics of the Potion." He spoke calmly, but Tania felt as if he were humoring her again.

She became angry. "And why did you not just ask me? Especially when Draco said he couldn't tell you."

Tom placed a hand on each shoulder. "I didn't want to bother you. You seem to have a lot on your mind lately, and I thought to just get it from Draco. He is a loyal Death Eater, isn't he? Isn't that what you promised me?"

Tania felt the world spin. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. She and Tom should be working together in perfect harmony. That's the way it was. There should be no question of the loyalty of any of her Slytherins. But Draco had done as ordered. Tania knew that Draco would have died before telling Tom what she didn't want anyone to know. Why were she and Tom so out of sync? This never would have happened in the past.

"Yes," she whispered. "Draco is loyal. Draco did nothing wrong. He obeyed orders. For over a year, Tom, I have been representing you to them. Loyalty to me has meant loyalty to you. They aren't used to you actually being here. Standing orders need to be changed, but Draco did nothing wrong. You should feel secure that Draco will never reveal anything that we don't want revealed. For future reference, just as standing orders do not apply to me, they do not apply to Tom. Remember that serving Tom is what we've been working for all year. Medics, tend to Draco."

Exhaustion filled her voice as she spoke. "I'll change the rest of the standing orders tomorrow. I'll show you the potion tomorrow, Tom. Just......wait until tomorrow." Tania turned and slowly made her way back up the stairs. This time there seemed to be twice as many stairs as there used to be. About halfway, she felt herself being picked up and inhaled the sent of Tom. He held her close against him.

Soon they were back in their room and he was putting her in bed. Tania curled up and used all her will power not to start sobbing. Nothing was right. Part of her wished Tom had never come back. Part of her wished she had never come back to the future. What had occurred downstairs should never have happened.

She felt Tom slide into bed. He pulled her to him, resting her head on his bare shoulder. She could hold back her tears no longer. They silently fell down her face, hitting Tom's bare skin.

"Shh." Tom whispered. "What's wrong? You've been so distant lately. Tell me what's wrong." Tania slowly spoke through her tears, telling Tom everything that had been bothering her, except the fact that it had been him who was distant, not her. He hadn't listened before and probably wouldn't listen now.

It was like being back in the Chamber of Secrets. Here is was just the two of them. Tania finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Tom was awake for several more hours, thinking about all she had just poured out to him.

Voldermort slammed his goblet down onto the table, sending shards of glass everywhere. He threw the roll of parchment he had been reading aside and stormed out of the Council room. He strode toward the stairs. This was infuriating.

He had been trying to get a key piece of information for a month now and still, despite all his best efforts, including sending Draco Malfoy and Justin Cromwell, it was eluding his grasp. He needed distraction, something to get his mind off this. Then a solution might present itself.

Voldermort smiled, Tania. Tania was always the perfect distraction. That girl still worshiped him, only needed the sight of his younger body and a smile to melt. Tania was still his soul-mate, but needed experience and time to be his equal again. Both he was willing to give her. He had taught her many things in the past and would continue those lessons, as soon as things settled a little.

He finished climbing the stairs and opened the doors to their suite. Sunlight poured in from the open windows and Voldermort smelled the familiar scents that told him Tania was working in her lab next door. He touched his Mark, allowing her to feel his presence near by.

He removed his cloak as she came in from her workshop, smiling. Her hair was floating around her like a aura, her eyes bright with the joy of her work. All of Voldermort's fury and annoyance swiftly turned to passion and desire. He grabbed her and roughly kissed her.

She tensed, placing her hands on his chest. He pushed her against the wall, kissing her again, hard. As he broke off the kiss, he caught her lip with his teeth, causing her to bleed a little. He licked it away, pinning her hands to the wall. He trailed kisses down her neck.

"Tom, no!" she struggled to free herself. What was he doing? He had never acted like this before. "Tom, NO!" she repeated, panicking a little as he seemed to ignore her. Voldermort was ignoring her protests. This was Tania. Tania denied him nothing. She was his most faithful follower, giving him what he wanted, when he wanted it. She would never really say no to him.

Fear had now replaced the panic. What was wrong with Tom? He had always been gentle, considerate. Tania had to get away from him. She stomped hard on his foot, and when he took a step back in surprise, she shoved him back with her now free hands. She ducked away from him, moving to the other side of the room, pulling her wand out.

She faced him. Tom was looking at her a mixture of outrage and confusion on his face. Tania was pale, and trembling. She pointed her wand at him.

"I-I don't know what's gotten into you." she paused. "Don't follow me." She Apperated and was gone.

Voldermort stared in shock at the place Tania had been moments before. She had left. She had pointed her wand at him. She would have only done that if she felt threatened. He had obviously scared her. He had never seen that look on her face before, and he was filled with a sudden panic that she would never come back.

He had to get her back, for personal reasons, as well as power issues. Draco and the NDE would never follow him, if she called them to her. They were the backbone of his operation. Voldermort took a deep breath and thought. He could easily find her. She was Marked by him and he could trace where she Apperated to.

He closed his eyes, touching his Mark. It took only a few minutes to find her. She wasn't far away, just in the village below the Manor. He Apperated to the room she was in. She was sitting at a table, sipping a drink.

"Tania," he said softly. She leapt to her feet and whirled, knocking the chair away. She was trembling and had tear stains on her face. She had her wand out again.

"I told you not to follow me." she ground out. "And I meant it!" she Apperated again. Voldermort sighed. This might take a while.


	7. The End of Harry, the Rise of Voldemort

LAST CHAPTER.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Here is Harry's Horrible death

Voldermort paced his rooms. It had been close to a month now since Tania had fled him. He had followed her each time she Apperated, only to have her run before he could get two words in. Now she had truly vanished. He couldn't sense her at all.

He had searched all the places he could think of that she might go, Draco's House, her House, the Cromwell's, as well as places like the inn at Knockturn Alley and some of the safe houses for the Death Eaters. She was nowhere to be found, and he couldn't ask Draco or Justin or Hunter who knew her better in this time, because that would be admitting that something was wrong, and that couldn't be allowed.

In desperation, he moved to her workroom, searching for something that might give him an idea. He had almost given up and left, when his eye caught sight of a piece of green cloth. He pulled it free. It was her Slytherin blazer. Slytherin! What if she had fled back to Hogwarts?

Slytherin had been her place of safety for several years. With the new school year started, Slytherin would be mostly empty, except for a new group of First Years. She could easily avoid them. He set down the blazer and Apperated to the edge of the grounds, since no one could Apperate onto the grounds.

He pulled his cloak up and silently made his way into the school. Since it was the middle of the day, all the students were in class. Voldermort swiftly made his way to the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room.

"Well, hello, Master Tom." the portrait said, recognizing him. "Haven't seen you in many years." Voldermort grinned. That fool of a Headmaster had never changed the guard to Common Room.

"It has been many years. I need access to Common Room." he replied. The painting swung open without another word. He climbed in and quickly searched the Room, looking for any signs of Tania. There were none. If she had been here, she was gone now. He slowly made his way back out to the hall.

"Aw, why the long face, Master Tom? Is there anything I can do?" the painting asked as Voldermort emerged.

"You haven't seen a girl with a silver and green witch's lock and green eyes, have you?" he asked.

The painting nodded. "You mean Mistress Tania, don't you? Yes, she comes by sometimes. I don't know where she's been, but Professor Snape would have been annoyed, had he seen the state of her robes. Always soaked in water, the bottom three or four inches. She looks so upset, though, that I cannot bear to scold her for it."

Water? She was always wet? It came to him, The Chamber of Secrets!! She was there. No wonder he couldn't sense her anymore, the Chamber was well protected from anyone finding it. Voldermort ran off, making it to the Girls' Bathroom in record time.

He ducked inside and paused. She couldn't be in the Chamber. She was no Parsaltongue. She couldn't open it. Wait a minute, this was Tani he was thinking about. There were potions that could make you a temporary Parsaltongue. He commanded the Chamber open, slid down, then ran the length of the tunnel. He finally made it into the main room. He stopped short.

The Chamber looked as it did when they had lived here. There was a table, chairs, and a bed. There were some new additions to the Chamber, too. There were shelves filled with books and potions and stacks of boxes were everywhere. Tania was kneeling in the water, facing the Head of Salazar Slytherin. She held her head in her hands, and he could see her shoulders shaking in sobs.

He silently walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. For several moments, she let him, until he tightened his grip a little. He eyes flew open and she wrenched herself away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tani." he said, quietly. She said nothing. He tried again.

"I know things are different from what they were. We can work on that. I still love you and I know you love me. We can fix everything else." he took a step toward her. She backed up, bumping into the bed.

She grabbed a pillow and held it against her chest. It was an old pillow, water stained and fading. Somehow it must have been left here after they had no longer used this room. It was the pattern of the Common Room pillows from his days at Hogwarts.

"It's not fair." she whispered.

"_Hey! That's not fair, Tom! Now it's two against one!" Tania laughingly protested as she swung her pillow at his head. He ducked and hissed. The Basilisk chucked a pillow at her as he swung his own. She was hit twice. She collapsed on the bed, in mock pain. He jumped onto the bed, landing next to her. He kissed her._

"_Since when do I play fair? Fair is for Gryffindors." he said, softly. She grinned and smacked him with her pillow, rolling away from him and onto her feet. He growled and followed as she ran down the hall into the tunnels, her laughter taunting him._

Tom moved to sit next to her. He didn't touch her.

"Fair is for Gryffindors, Tani." he said. She looked up at him, startled. A half smile appeared as she remembered the memories he had just relived. She touched his face briefly.

"I miss you, Tom. Why do you hide from me?" she asked. He took her hand, holding it so she could pull away if she wanted.

"Tom is here, Tani. He is always here, but has been hidden for decades. I still look young, but I have changed, Tani." he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I know that and I try to understand, but you keep shutting me out. Outside our rooms, whenever you talk to me, I feel like you are humoring me instead of listening. I used to be your partner in everything, now I just feel like I'm a plaything for you." Tears formed in her eyes. He wiped them away.

"A Plaything? Never. You are much more than that. You are brilliant and beautiful. Why would I waste such talent and only use you as a plaything?" He put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

"Oh, Tom, when it's just the two of us, like this, everything is fine. Do we have to go back out to the world?" Her voice held a hint of pleading. He kissed the top of her head.

"If we stay here, our dreams will never be reality and our followers will be hunted and killed. Tell me what's wrong. You have my full attention." She stood and faced him, looking like she was giving a school report. Tom had to hide a smile.

"You don't listen to me, not really. You appear to and if I didn't know you like I do, I'd think you were listening. You hear and then make your own decisions without even considering _what_ I said. You don't think of me as your equal anymore. In your tone of voice and mannerisms, you treat me like I'm someone to placate, not someone to work with."

"You don't accept Draco, Hunter, and Justin. They were my Ruling Council. For a year they have been apart of planning, plotting, and have lead attacks. Now you treat them like children. You don't try to cultivate their loyalty. Yes, they are loyal because I am, but you need to make them want to be loyal to you without me. I know that I haven't been working on that, either, but you should be too. They want to be loyal, but need a reason. I have so much knowledge and so many ideas, but you never let me teach you and you never teach me." She pointed to the shelves and boxes.

"I have been gathering and creating spells and potions and charms for a year. Don't you want to know what I do? I want to learn what you have learned in the decades we've been apart. And that doesn't include what happened the day I left." she stopped speaking and stood there, waiting for him. He stood and placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Tani, I have been alone for decades. There is only one person in the world who is my equal, you, and I had only 8 months with you. Everyone else, I must appear to listen to, to keep their loyalty, but there has never been any point in really paying attention. I do value what you say and think. I always have."

"You are my equal, never think otherwise. You have the strength, power, cunning, and dream that I do. We just have to fall back into step with each other. I will add Draco, Hunter, and Justin to the Council and see for myself their skills. As for this wealth of knowledge you have here, I never knew about it. Of course I want to know what you've come up with and I have every intention of sharing my knowledge with you. It's only been three months since we were reunited. Have this all brought to the Manor and we'll begin. And the day you left, I was furious at something else and misplaced the anger." He pulled her to him, willing her to understand.

"I always think about what you tell me." he whispered. He heard her chuckle.

"I forgive you, Tom." she said. "But if you do something like that again, I'll make you regret it."

He chuckled. "I have no doubt you will. Now, why don't we leave this place before Dumbledore finds us. We can stop in Knockturn Alley if you want. There is something there I want to show you." She pulled back.

"Alright, Tom, let me get ready." She pulled out her wand and motioned to the shelves, boxes, and furniture and they one by one, disappeared. Then she rejoined Tom.

"After you, My Lord." she said. He laughed and took her hand and they left the Chamber. They had made it to the Main Hall before encountering trouble. Dumbledore and a group of Aurors were waiting for them.

"That's as far as you go." One stepped forward. Tom laughed.

"Really? You think you can stop us?" He looked over the large group. "All of you against the two of us? That hardly seems fair. What do you think, Tani?" She chuckled.

"I think fair is for Gryffindors, Tom. I don't feel like being captured."

He kissed her temple. "Then you shall not be." Both of them pulled out their wands and started blasting the Aurors. It was a piece of cake. Soon they were out of the school and running across the lawn, the Aurors running behind them. Tom and Tania, laughing, made it to the edge of the grounds. They faced Dumbledore. Tania saluted him. "Another time, Old Man, another time." They Apperated and were gone.

Tania walked down the gold hallway to the Throne Room. She was dressed in a beautiful gown of Slytherin green, made of the best cloth, and dripping in jewels. A tiara was woven in her hair. It had been a long five years, but it was all over now.

Last night, she had watched as Draco had married another pureblood, Nicole Bellmonte. She was glad that he had found someone, though she knew he would always put her first. In truth, she knew that if Tom had not come back, she would have turned to Draco.

She made it to the huge doors that opened to the Throne Room. Two Slytherins bowed and held them open. She entered the room and walked toward the other end where Tom waited. He, too, was dressed in Slytherin green, with a Death Mark embroidered on his left breast. He had a crown of gold on his head. He grinned and walked down the four steps from the Thrones to the floor. He held out a hand for her and bowed over her hand as she did so. He led her back to the thrones and helped her sit down.

"Bring in the prisoners! "he commanded. "It is time to end this." He sat down and waited as the Main doors swung open and four figures were dragged in. They were forced down to the other end of the room and made to kneel before her and Tom.

"Well, well, so it has come to this. Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger. You have lost. The world is ours. Both the Wizarding World and the Muggle World bow at our feet. I do hope you have enjoyed your stay at Azkaban. It is such a charming place, is it not?" Harry spat at Tom.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Harry, after everything you and I have been though. Tani, be a darling and activate the first spell." Tom leaned back to enjoy the show. Tania casually pulled her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the group.

"_Karaday_." she said. All four screamed as the first potion activated in their bodies. They writhed on the floor, blood trickling from their mouths. After an twenty minutes, the screaming stopped. The only sound was the ragged breathing of the prisoners as they tried to recover from the onslaught.

Tom slowly, mockingly, clapped. "Beautiful, my dear, simply beautiful. What do you have planned next?"

She twirled her wand in her fingers. "You'll just have to wait and see. _Gredty Feta_." The prisoners started trembling violently. Soon, cuts burst open on their skin. Blue liquid started oozing out of the cuts, leaving burns behind where ever it touched. The screaming resumed.

"_Helt Brana"_ she said. The liquid increased and turned purple. It started eating away at their clothes and one could only imagine what it was doing to their skin. This lasted for another twenty minutes, before ending. All the Slytherins were laughing. This was great sport, finally seeing the end of their enemies. Tania looked at Tom.

"May I finish, My Lord?" she asked.

He smiled and motioned with his hand. "Be my guest, my dear. I have made you wait long enough to see the results of your masterpiece." She stood and walked down three of the four steps, being careful not to get anything on her dress. Harry looked up at her.

"Please!" he whispered. "End this!" She smiled down at him.

"Don't worry, Harry, I will. Say hello to James and Sirius for me, alright?" She pointed her wand and spoke once more.

"_Terrus Maximus_." The screaming continued, but this wasn't in pain, but in fear. All of them were reliving all of their worst fears and terrors. Tania slowly rejoined Tom, who help out a hand to assist her back into her seat. They enjoyed the terror on the faces of their victims. It was all too soon that the screaming stopped and their prisoners were staring at nothing.

Tania stood again. "They are dead, literally scared to death. That worked better than I intended."

Tom moved to her side. "Such genius, you have my dear. Remove the bodies," he ordered. "So ends the resistance. All of this world bows before us. Welcome to our New Era." The Slytherin's cheered.

"Hail Slytherin's Children!" they shouted, now referring to both Tania and Tom. Tania grinned. They left the hall, her arm in Tom's. The world was now theirs and they could re-make it into whatever they wanted.

_Finis_


End file.
